


a little vacation

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [51]
Category: Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, More of this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Don't worry about it. Just enjoy your time with your brother and his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in the saga of Mage and Manami being happy siblings and shit. More Manami/Mikage because I'm shipping trash.  
> Also if you're curious about languages in this fic the answer is i had no fucking idea what i was doing until the end, but I'm p sure the von Waldsteins all know Japanese (at least daddy does), and Pirie knows English so we can say Manami does too, and whether the NEETs know Japanese or not, they at least know English so that settles that  
> somehow i made it through this fic without mentioning watt and honestly i deserve an award for that

Manami is able to get a week off from work, and it coincides well with Mage’s return to Growerth. Not only that, but she asks if she can bring Mikage along, and so the three of them depart. Of course, Mage is traveling more secretly, considering the fact that he no longer legally exists, but things settle out and he’s able to make the trip from mainland Germany to the island with them, and then Manami’s vacation can begin.

Mage spent a fair amount of time in Japan with her, and during that time, she had to explain everything to Mikage, who wasn’t so quick to believe that the mysterious older brother had “returned” from the dead, and as a vampire, no less, but eventually, she had no choice but to accept it. The two of them met not long after that, and got along rather well.

“I’ve got brothers,” Mikage told him. “I’m just glad to see you came back for your little sister, but you have to know this. If you don’t keep taking care of her from here on out, if you abandon her again or do anything to make her cry...I’ll kick your ass, got it? I might even find a way to kill you, and even if I don’t, I’ll make you wish you were dead.”

She’s a terrifying woman, but he also feels a bit better knowing that Manami has someone like that around most of the time. When she learns of where he’s from, she’s excited, and he learns that she really admires one of the residents of the island and is looking forward to the chance to meet him. Though he and Mikage get off to a rocky start, they’re quickly able to work things out and get along, for Manami’s sake, at the very least.

~X~

“Are you sure you don’t mind that we’re splitting up a little bit?” asks Manami.

“Don’t worry about it,” replies Mikage. “Just enjoy your time with your brother and his friends. But if I’m not back yet when you’re done, give me a call, alright?”

“Alright, have fun fighting your idol,” she says with a half-smile.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll have kicked his ass once or twice before the vacation’s over!”

Once Mikage has departed, Manami goes back to the castle where her brother lives. It’s all a bit overwhelming for her, but he promises her it’ll be easy to get used to eventually. First things first, he wants to introduce him to his girlfriend, and when she joins back up with him, he leads her along to a group of rather average-looking people that he assures her are vampires. Amongst that group is one girl that she assumes must be the girlfriend in question, but before she can ask, the group starts chattering.

“How come he’s gotta say it like that?”

“Damn Mage! Of course we’re vampires!”

“So, wait, that’s his little sister?”

“Kind of cute, right? I’m almost jealous, I wish I had a cute little sister!”

“Doesn’t she have a girlfriend, though?”

“You won’t catch me complaining.”

“Can you please stop saying that about my boyfriend’s sister? Right in  _ front of her _ ?!”

The last outburst comes from the girl, though when they all get going like that, she kind of blends in with the crowd. Manami can only offer an awkward laugh at their odd conversation, though Masashi grows tense at her side.

“I  _ would _ appreciate that,” he replies. He’s stiff all through the rest of the introductions, but it’s hard for Manami to keep up with the names, and she finds most of them to be forgettable.

Finally, the girlfriend ushers her friends off so that it’s just the three of them, and then says, “Sorry about them. I’m pretty much the only girl any of them ever talk to, and they barely count me. It’s so nice to meet you! Mage has told me a lot about you, you know?”

He told Manami about that nickname, but it’s still weird to hear her brother referred to as such. However, she can tell how proud he is of it, and she wonders if she should start calling him that too, at least while they’re on vacation.

“He told me a lot about you, too.”

“Good things?”

“Yeah. Why? Did he have good things to say about me?”

“He only ever had good things to say about you!”

“So, why do you think it took him so long to finally come see me?”

“He’s a really, really smart man, but he can be pretty stupid about things sometimes.”

“Yeah, he was kind of an idiot about it, wasn’t he?”

At that point, Masashi steps in, stammering his excuses, and the girls have a good laugh at his expense.

~X~

The next person Manami ends up meeting, she doesn’t see at first. All that she sees is that the hallway suddenly grows unusually foggy, given the fact that they are indoors, and the fog is more colorful than it should be. Her brother stops short when this happens and says, “Good, you’re already here. This is the sister I told you about.”

“Oh, ohh! It’s so nice to meet you!” A bright, childish voice speaks to her, but Manami isn’t able to locate the source until the fog begins to gather, growing thicker in front of her until it’s gone altogether and she’s left facing a girl dressed as a jester.

She thinks she should be more taken aback by her sudden appearance, but Manami takes it in stride, and wonders if that’s a sign that she’s already getting used to this. Offering a small smile, she says, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Manami! It’s Manami, right?” Without waiting for an answer, the girl continues talking. “I was so, so excited to meet you! Because Mage seemed so excited to go see you! I’m so happy that you’re staying here and I hope we become friends!”

“This is Pirie,” says her brother, finally speaking up.

“It’s nice to meet you,” says Manami, not sure what to make of this girl. Based on her looks and behavior, she would guess her to be younger, but she knows that looks are hardly anything to go off of in a place like this.

“I was on my way to introduce her to Relic, actually. He’s not busy, is he?”   
“Nope! But, hey, hey, don’t keep her all to yourself forever! I meant it, you know? I want to be her friend!”

“I’m sure there’ll be plenty of time for her to get to know you before she has to go back home,” he says, and the conversation ends there. Manami waits until they’re a good distance away before she speaks.

“She seems like an interesting one.”

“Honestly, out of everyone I know, she’s one of the more tame ones,” he says with a sigh.

“So, this Relic guy is your boss now, right?”

“In a way, yes. There’s no formal employment, though I do answer to him and serve under him directly. He doesn’t have as much use for me as I’d like, but...well, I’m keeping my head up and hoping for a promotion anyway!” Despite things not working like a business at all, he is still unable to shake those behaviors.

After listening to some of her brothers stories, she’s tried to get a picture of the guy in her mind. According to Masashi, he’s a real “vampire among vampires”, with powers beyond her wildest imagination and the closest thing to the human’s idea of a vampire that he’s ever met. That makes it hard for her to imagine anything other than a classic vampire, like from a horror movie or something, but when he brings her to the room where he claims Relic is, she’s met with a teenage boy.

“I have some questions,” is all she says.

“Oh, wow, is this your sister?” asks the boy, who certainly can’t be her brother’s boss and the alleged “vampire among vampires”. “It’s nice to meet you, Mage has told me a lot about you! I’m Relic.”

Squinting at her brother, she says, “Is your boss a teenager?”

“Well, I…”

“Or is this a weird thing with ages? Like, he’s actually centuries older than both of us.”

“Actually, no, he is, um...exactly as he appears to be.”

“He appears to be pretty harmless, which really contradicts what you already told me about him.”

“Do not speak of him with that much disrespect! You may not be bound to serve him as I am, but you could at least manage some decency!”

“Um, you know you’re not actually  _ bound _ or anything,” mumbles Relic, and Manami turns to face him.

“I don’t have any idea what’s going on or if what my brother says about you is true,” she says, “but I guess that doesn’t really matter. If he respects you this much, that must mean  _ something _ . Take care of him for me, alright? Even though he’s like...twice your age, probably.”

Grinning, Relic says, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him, and everyone else here.”

~X~

Later, Masashi introduces her to the viscount she’s heard so much about, and she supposes she should be shocked into cardiac arrest by the sight she’s met with, but she must just be completely numb to shock by now.

“I don’t know what I expected,” she says, “but I’m starting to just go with things here. It probably can’t get much weirder anyway.”

At the very least, he proves himself to be a gentleman and politely converses with her in Japanese. She soon gets used to having to read everything, and discovers that she doesn’t mind that it feels like a one-sided conversation whenever she actually speaks.

~X~

“Sounds like you had an even more exciting day than me,” says Mikage when they’re reunited, sharing their stories.

“I don’t know about that,” says Manami. “I know how much you were looking forward to meeting that Traugott guy.”

“Yeah, and he’s even stronger than I thought,” her girlfriend mutters. “It’s gonna be a long time before I actually manage to go toe to toe with him for longer than a minute or two. Still, just because it was exciting for  _ me _ doesn’t mean it beats your day. Seriously, how weird shit are they hiding in here?”

“Thing is, nothing’s really hidden. I mean, I could introduce you to any one of them whenever you want. Mage says we pretty much have the run of the place, and that there are even more people he wants me to meet.”

“Mage?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s what everyone calls my brother around here. I’m kinda getting used to it.”

“Hey, Manami.” Suddenly, Mikage looks serious. “Ever since we started going out, I’ve noticed that you’ve been a lot happier, and that’s great. No matter what, I want to make you happy, but...you’ve seemed a lot more at ease since your brother came back, and even just being here...I dunno what I’m trying to say but, I’m really glad. I hope things stay this way, and if there’s anything I can do to make sure that they do…”

Manami’s face softens and she says, “I don’t really know how to explain it. Just...feeling like people care about me is something I’m not used to, but I like it. I don’t know what’s happening or if it’s going to ever change, or if it’s going to stay the same, but I am happier now than I think I’ve ever been.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” says Mikage with a grin.

~X~

By far and away, the best part of Manami’s vacation is when everyone gathers together- all of her strange new friends as well as her girlfriend- to watch her brother put on an amazing magic show. For a moment, she feels like a child again, watching him from the front row, and then she doesn’t feel like a child at all, because she is far happier than she ever was back then.

And as for Mage, he’s delighted to have his number one fan back in the audience.


End file.
